indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Highra/Reagan's Sakhalin Right of Passage
Right of Passage Josh, the first of many voted off this season. We never had the chance to meet this season, but I hope you brought some spirit to your tribe. Thanks for playing man! Mikey, another casualty of the ill-fated Ainu tribe. All I can say is your beard is on fire!! And that maybe we could meet on a different game someday. Thanks for playing! Nicolai, you know I had a friend named Nicolai; and he was a bad ass! I bet you were too. Sorry you left so early but thanks for playing this season! Chieko, you were eliminated by default; you were the Bobby Jon of Ainu. You probably had potential but the survivor gods didn't intend for you to go any further. It's a shame that we didn't get to see your gameplay this season, but thanks for playing! Matthias, Ainu cursed you too. I'm sorry that you didn't make it past, but I hope you went down fighting! Thanks for playing! David, the very first person I've ever voted out, you didn't really mix with the tribe and I apologise for your early demise in the game. But you did contribute to a great season, thanks for playing! Oh Vi! How I would've liked to work with you more in the game! It broke my heart to see that you had been voted out, your quiet demeanor was refreshing to the high energy Orok tribe. Good luck in college! Thanks for playing! John, boy was there a lot going on about you in the game. Brother I'm really sorry I lied to you about the Hudson vote, but you had some good ties with other people, and I could've seen you going far. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you but I'm glad I met you. Thanks for playing! Julia, you were unfortunately voted out right before the merge. From what I heard you were very sweet and had people behind you when you were voted off. I'm sorry we couldn't have met but I thank you for contributing to the season. Thanks for playing! Gabe, it was so much fun working with you while we were on Orok; as well as picking people for the tribe swap when we won reward! I'm really sorry that the first vote went so poorly for you and I would've liked to have talked to you more. I hope that I can see you on one of these games again. Hope life's treating you well in Brazil! Thanks for playing brother! Joan... It was very nice to meet you in the game, and I'm sorry that I couldn't have contributed to helping you out. I had to vote you out or you were gonna vote me. I hope you understand and I appreciate the action and chaos that you brought to the merge. Thanks for playing! Sammy, you were like Tony Vlachos. You were outspoken and you weren't afraid to speak out against anyone that wanted you out. (I should know I was one of them lol) I knew you were articulate and that you would've fought like hell if you made it any farther, and you could've probably swayed the jury if you made it to the end. I'm really sorry man but it was an honor to play with you! Thanks for playing! Zach, the last Ainu standing! That shows you're a bad ass! You were very loyal to your allies and you were willing to be voted out to keep that loyalty and that I can appreciate. Although we didn't talk much I was glad to have met you. Thanks for playing! Andrew, my fellow Orok! Dude I would've really liked to have worked with you in the game, but when you said that I shouldn't underestimate anyone just because of their age, I never underestimated you ever again. I saw your potential to be a great player and I wanted you out because of that. I'm sorry that we never did got to talk at the merge, I do apologise for that. But I'm glad I met you and maybe we can meet again sometime in the org community. Thanks for playing! Trey, my greatest friend. I know you probably won't see this because you've disconnected from the org community but I appreciate all that you've done for me. You were my first ally, my ride or die and I would've done anything to make sure we had made it to those final two spots. I loved our game talks and our convos about survivor. No words can describe how great you were to me and it broke my heart that you had to quit; but I understand the circumstances. I hope that you, your wife, and your son Spencer are doing great! I hope you can come to Seattle sometime. Thanks for playing brother you made my first game a special one! Hudson! I'm so glad that I got to work with you this season! You were a super funny guy and it made this a memorable experience. I'm very honored that you put your trust in me during the John vote when he wanted you out, and I'm sorry that you got knocked out by the idol. But you went down honorably and that is a great way to go. Thanks for playing brother! De! You were a total queen! In this game I compared you to Kelley Wentworth, you were an underdog with a great story, two great idol plays, a killer social game and so much more! And to hear the reason you wanted to play this game was to build the kingdom of God was so nice! You encouraged my faith and I'm grateful to have met you. You were a player that I would cheer for when watching survivor and I know everyone was cheering for you too! I wish you all the best, I hope we can play together again someday, and keep on doing the Lord's good work! Thanks for playing! I would like to thank all those who played this season, to those I never met and those who I worked with. I appreciate everything y'all did for me to make my first game a special one and I will never forget this experience. Thank You! Category:Blog posts